In Jared's Mind
by DumbDudesProductions
Summary: Proceeding his grand battle with Zaref, Natsu is left mentally disabled. And Lucy struggles with addiction on the grandest scale. However, their loving friends, Yu Narukami, Wendy Marvel, Urabe, Tsubaki and many others go on an endearing adventure to save his loves soul. A story filled with light and hope, withdrawals and magic. This is where fan fiction gets real. M for Maximum.


In the year x666. a woman deeply in love with Gal Gun played for 66.6 strenuous hours. Her concerned beer-gutted husband fire-dragon rocketed to the nearest T.A.R.D.I.S phone booth. Having explained his situation to him earlier, the Time Lord assembled a team across space and time to aid in Lucy's Gal Gun intervention. Among them, such renowned figures as : Yu Narukami, Lelouch, Erza, Wendy, Gon, Kirito & Asuna, Naruto, Urabe-san, Tsubaki-kun, ect.

After a long heated debate, the large group decide to further their plans at the Junes food court.

A longwinded Natsu explains a heartfelt tale of a wife that once was. "Looney hasn't been done the same since Gal Gun intruded her live."

"Lucy!" says the group, correcting him.

"She can't stop watchin' meteors feelin' up. Sometims, at knight, I can fire-dragon hurd her say oh yes... it's coomin' to 'merica."

"Sounds like we have a real investigation on our hands." Yu remarks.

"You're really something else Natsu." Erza said sarcastically.

"We will defeat Britannia!" Lelouch shouts.

"Gal Gun! I better run!" Wendy screamed in agony.

Gon snags Wendy with his fishing hook, before she could snakily slip away.

"Are you suuure you want to do that?" Urabe says.

"Yeah! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto automatically proclaimed.

"If your level is high enough, you shouldn't be scared. You're a solo player aren't 'chya?" Kirito says.

"Yeah and I promise I won't let you die of AIDS, I can't go through that bad arc again." Asuna reconciled.

"I can't wait to see Urabe in her summer uniform." Tsubaki thinks hard to himself.

"Lushi, has a problem my gangstars. Who's have a plan we can fertilize?" Natsu direly asked.

"I know what we gotta do and how we gotta do it. You guys will have trust me." Yu takes the plot forcefully into his hands. No questions asked.

The King, was able to convince everyone of a bold unknown plan to follow. The team hunched off to their goal : Lucy's domain.

As instructed, during the midnight hour, the team strung together, hand in hand, in the living room of the Dragneel residence. Lucy, completely unaware of their presence, her mouth bubbling with salivating joy as the meters continued to fill up. Her blood shot eyes lost in a flickering screen of love lusting virtual avatars. Like some junkie, addicted to ecstasy with extra cheese, she simply couldn't stop. Yu flicked several of his fingers outward and counted down to zero commencing the team's strike. A train of anime flesh bulldozed the lot of them through and into the T.V by Yu's power. Inside the world of Gal Gun...

A whole new virtual world behind the T.V opened up to them. A world of ecstasy, of forced love, disgust and Japanese. This world... the world of Gal Gun, the Earth's most intense first person ecstasy shooter. "What are you guys DOING?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" a steamy and angry Lucy shouted, little steam clouds shooting out of her miserable gal-gun infested head.

"Asuna, this looks like S.A.O." Kirito says

"Yeah, it sure does." she replied

"LOOK AT ALL THE BABES!" Tsubaki-kun shouts with blood flowing out of both nostrils.

Urabe-san doesn't even give Tsubaki-kun time to think about how pronounced he made that statement. Within the blink of an eye Urabe-san has her pantie scissors up to Tsubaki-kuns's neck.

"What about these babes, Tsubaki?" Urabe demanded answers.

"They are total skanks my meter only fills up for you." Tsubaki-kun says with more fright in his voice then ever before. That comment got him off the hook... for the moment.

"Don't forget, drool is our bond Tsubaki-kun." Urabe reminded him, lowering her threatening stance.

A horde of Gals closed in upon the team.

"I'll use my sexy-jutsu to blend in, it'll be the best disguise you've ever seen, BELIEVE IT!"

"Lushi, I'm gonna blow your addiction away, hare comes de FIRED!"

"They've no chance against the power of the King." Lelouch said with certainty.

"I'm the King." Yu remarked, shifting his glasses closer to his face.

"Annoying, but I'll wipe them out." Erza proclaimed.

The legion of advancing girls prancingly charged into them. The battle became a horrid lusty mess. "SKY DRAGON! ROARRR!" Wendy's vortices of air tore them from the ground and filled their meters so high they exploded yelling with their overly cute voice things like : "Sumimasen!" as the bloody mulch of Gals rained from the sky.

"I will destruct all Japaneess! SO SAY GODBYE!" Natsu screamed. A fire swelling in his beer-gut.

The swarming interlopers fell in kawaii throngs. "NO! What are you doing?!" Lucy screamed, on the brink of rage quit. "Ruushi! Des gotta be done." Natsu reasoned. "The meters Natsu... please, kill me..." Lucy said with sapped strength, her body struggling and jerking upward, littered with fine dark lines that indicate dirtiness?

Lelouch uses the power of the King commanding Lucy : "YOU WILL NO LONGER BE BEGUILED BY THE RIVETING & FANTASTICAL WORLD OF GAL GUN! VIDEO GAMES ARE DUMB, ANIME IS BETTER!"

Anyway, The power of the King flashed in Lucy's waking eyes. She cringed and resisted the effects of Lelouch's absolute power. Struggling and sweating and straining her body through 66.6 hours of non-stop Gal Gun encased her body in a putrid parfume. Her saliva rolled out from her teeth and her eyes dilated to the edges of her eye sockets. Her body became limp and loose like a bundle of noodles as she flailed, trying to condemn anything around her to her wrath. Screaming all the while : "Gal Gun is LOVE! Gal gun is LIFE!"

"Lucy! You gotta BELIEVE IT!" Naruto cheered her on.

"Lucy! We love you, come back to us. We need you, I need you. Don't leave us, I still have a problem!" Wendy's chimes in on the pep talk.

"Lushi! You's has to gets it together. Or your eye places will get more dilate than my divine flames."

"Natsu, that doesn't make sense." Gon remarks.

"LUSHI! It not over! U carn't gib up de fight mon." Natsu's words consoled Lucy, the strength of his lovingly idiotic words ruptured the vale of darkness Gal Gun once held over her. Lucy had to fight back, a golden aura fired to life around her. She used her magic to overwhelm her own feelings. "Lucy! You can do it!" Wendy proclaims.

Lucy, straining terribly, felt she was losing even with all her friends and magic at her side. She screamed : "In the world celestial spirits, I beckon you to my side! Pass through the gate!"

She hoped the link between her and this spirit was strong enough and it was, an astral warrior came seeping in from another dimension...

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
